The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus for drying and cooling the brake drums of a vehicle and more particularly to a long flexible strip adapted to be placed around the outer periphery of a brake drum and having a turned down slit flange along one edge thereof defining a plurality of fan blades for directing air interiorly away from the braking surfaces to dry and cool them.
Approximately eighty percent of the accidents involving the big 18-wheel tractor-trailer trucks are caused by wet brakes. To dry their brakes, truckers can power brake (drive with the left foot on the brake pedal) but this results in significant wear of the brake shoes and drums. Mechanical shields have been proposed to keep the brakes dry but these cut off air circulation and make the brakes and wheel bearings run much hotter. Custom brake drums have been proposed including means for directing air exteriorly into the space between the wheel and brake drum but these are positioned radially away from the braking surfaces and operate to attract moisture along with the air.
A primary object of the present invention therefore is to provide an improved apparatus for drying and cooling brake drums while in use on the road.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which is readily removable to facilitate pulling the brake drums and for checking the brake linings.
Another object is to provide a single such apparatus which fits different size brake drums.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus readily suited for use with single or multiple axle vehicles and trailers.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which is economical to manufacture, easy to install and efficient in operation.